The Return of Sora
by Diamao
Summary: Donald, Goofy and Sora have been walking along the long road for a long time, when they finally come to the end. An old enemy awaits them there. Please review, and give me tips as it's my first story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Disney characters or Final Fantasy, and unfortunately I'm not making any money from this!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fan fic, ever, so feel free to write whatever you want to, so I can do a better job next time. I hope you like it!  
  
Sora sat next to the road, watching the sun set. He still had a sick feeling inside him, that had come when Riku shut the door to Kingdom Hearts. He missed his friend, and being stuck on a long winding road didn't make him feel much better.  
  
"Cheer up, Sora. We'll make it to the end of this long road one day," Donald quacked.  
  
"I sure hope so," he replied softly.  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning, the trio set off down the road. They walked for several hours, barely speaking about the previous events.  
  
"Gawsh, ain't that a pretty li'l thing, with its multi-coloured wings an all!" exclaimed Goofy, pointing at a butterfly at an attempt to cheer Sora up.  
  
Sora finally raised his head, and looked at the butterfly. Then something clicked inside him, a memory of his childhood.  
  
"Sora, what have you found?"  
  
"It's a butterfly, Riku, a butterfly!"  
  
"Wow, look at all the colours on its wings! Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Down in the plants by the beach,"  
  
"I wanna go get one! I wanna go get one!"  
  
"We're almost there! We're almost home!" Sora yelled. And with that, he started running over the hill, his huge sneakers sending gravel into the air behind him.  
  
"Wait Sora!" called out Donald, then he too started running up the road, leaving Goofy to get some stray gravel out of his eyes. ***  
  
Sora had never run that fast in his life before. As he got to the bottom of the hill, he was a little disappointed to find a corner there. Nevertheless, he continued running, and once around the bend, he came face to face to a tall man. The man held a long blade in his gloved hands, and had silver hair in the style that Aerith had worn hers. The man looked at Sora, his eyes sweeping up and down his body, as though he was being judged.  
  
"Sepiroth," Sora whispered. The man looked up.  
  
"Yes, it is I. And you must be Sora, the one now referred to as 'The Great One'. But after today you will be referred to as 'The Dead and Unlucky Enough to Have to Fight Sepiroth One'. Am I right? I'm always right! Now Sora, let me ask you a few questions. Do you know whose power is far greater than yours? Whose stare makes even the noble dog creature, Cerberus, flinch? Whose greatness compared to yours is like being compared to a mere child? Answer me!"  
  
Sora gave no answer.  
  
"Fine then boy, have it your way. I'll just have to teach you a lesson. Do you know what it is? You wouldn't!"  
  
Sora still said nothing.  
  
"I'll tell you: Little boys can't save big universes!" screeched Sepiroth, "And now, we fight,"  
  
With that he withdrew his huge sword, and prepared to battle Sora. 


	2. The Not So Happy Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff below.  
  
AN: This chapter is going to be really stupid-I don't know how to write fighting scenes.  
  
Sephiroth leaped towards Sora, his blade raised into a full scale attack. Sora was caught by surprise, and just managed to leap out of the way. The tip of the blade just caught his sleeve, tearing it and slicing some of his skin. The pain seared, and Sora collapsed in a heap, cradling his arm.  
  
Sephiroth came towards him. "Ready to give up so soon? And I thought you would be a little challenge! Ha!" he said mockingly. Angered by these words, Sora rose, his arm limp by his side. Blood poured out, and Sora bitterly wished he had a phoenix, like the one he heard about in a story his gran once told him. The phoenix had healed a boy named Harry when he had been badly injured.  
  
As if by magic, Sora saw something flying in the sky towards him. He waved his good arm frantically whilst yelling "Over here, I'm here Fawkes!"  
  
The creature landed, and with dismay Sora saw that it was Donald, and that he had been using his flying ability.  
  
"Oh, well look what we have here," Sephiroth's words brought Sora back to the present moment. He spun around and started to clumsily try to his Sepiroth with Ultima Weapon. But Sephiroth was pushing him backwards, and Sora turned and found himself facing ten portals. Sora ran towards the one near the end, thinking that if he guessed right it would bring him to Destiny Islands. Almost there, Sora started to slow, but suddenly Sephiroth leaped over him to block his path. Sora skidded to a halt, stood for a moment, then plunged into the second last portal.  
  
Sora found himself falling, falling through darkness. All he could feel was coldness, and then he realised he was in a freezer with no light. Sora rose to his feet and bumped his head on the roof of the freezer. He lifted the lid, and a bright light shone in his eyes. Sora walked towards it, his eyes slowly adjusting to see a large shadow. As he walked towards the shadow, it started to take shape.  
  
"King Mickey!" Sora exclaimed when he saw what the shadow was, "But the shadow was so big-how?"  
  
"Oh that, there were lights coming from behind you, and so they made me look bigger. The lights reflected off all my mirrors and shone in yours eyes. Isn't that clever!" the King explained. Sora was puzzled at why Mickey would want to risk damaging his sight, so he asked him.  
  
"Well, you see, I wanted to make a really dramatic entrance, so I did," was Mickey's answer. Sora answered with an "Oh".  
  
"Now my friend, why don't we get you back to Destiny Islands? You need to meet up with those friends of yours,"  
  
And with that, he clicked his fingers, with some difficulty, and they were gone.  
  
***  
  
When Sora arrived on the island, he could only describe the sight as, well, home. Sora looked across the shores of the beach he had grown up on, and remembered all the times he'd shared with his friends there. Sora ran across the sand, kicking it up behind him. He ran to the little island, Kairi's favourite spot, and saw her sitting on a tree branch looking out over the ocean with a papao fruit in her hands. Next to her sat Riku, Sora's beloved friend. They were holding hands, and Sora watched as Kairi broke the papao in two, and gave one to Riku. They lifted them to their mouths, and were about to take a bite, when Sora cried out. He couldn't let them do it, he just couldn't. At the sound of his voice, Kairi turned and saw Sora. She got up and ran towards him, and when she arrived, she flung her arms out and was about to hug him until she suddenly got cold feet. Kairi instead held out her hand, and Sora shook it. Then memories flooded through him, memories of all the times he had spent without her, searching for her, aching for her. And now, here he was, with her, and she couln't even hug him. Didn't she feel the same way as he did? Why was she so nervous around him, and so casual around Riku?  
  
Sora felt rage and jealousy fill him, and he realised that he had to tell Kairi how he felt about her, or else she would go off with Riku, and Sora would be but a memory, an annoyance that got in her way. No, he'd have to tell her how he felt.  
  
So with that, he grabbed her face, pulled it towards him, and kissed her, right on those smooth lips that he'd dreamt about ever since her began that journey four years ago. 


End file.
